Something I Forgot
by Demonolithe
Summary: All those insinuating glances and constant sweet talk had started to bother him. To him it wasn’t innocent anymore. Shounen ai [RikuxSora] ONESHOT.


A/N: This is just an oneshot with not so big plot. It just popped in my mind one day and I wanted to write it down. I hope you like it and will drop a review, thanks :).

Warnings: shounen-ai, OOC:ness.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or any other part of Kingdom Hearts and I don't own the song 'I'm too sexy', it belongs to Right Said Fred.

* * *

"Bye Mom, I'm going now!" a young boy called out from the hallway.

"Bye, Sora! Have a nice -," the boy closed the door behind him before his mother could finish her reply.

Sora was a very ordinary fourteen-year-old boy, not special in the slightest. His brown hair was spiky and very uncontrollable and his big eyes were sparkling aqua blue. He was known as a cheerful person and therefore people were used to see him smile broadly almost constantly. He also liked to wear bright-coloured clothes, most of all red. It was his favourite colour.

Sora was a nice guy so he had a lot of friends. However, he wasn't popular and he didn't have a girlfriend like, in Sora's opinion, a normal fourteen-year-old boy should have. He wanted to have one… or did he?

Sora had a secret.

Sora ran across the grass of their yard to the sidewalk and continued running towards the school. He was totally going to be late, which was quite unusual for him. Normally he was always at school on time. This morning his alarm clock had woken him up too late because someone had been playing with it last night and moved it a bit back. Sora knew exactly who it had been.

"Sora, wait up!" Speak of the devil. Sora stopped running and turned around to look angrily at the approaching boy.

The boy was soon standing in front of him, a very wide grin on his handsome face, "What's with the angry face, Sugar?"

"You know damn well, Riku!" Sora growled.

The other one blinked innocently, "No, I don't."

"Oh yes you do! It's your fault I'm late for school. You did it on purpose, you son of a bitch!"

Riku was Sora's best friend. He was a year older than Sora and very much different from him. Riku was special. He had almost everything and he was good at everything he ever did. His hair was the colour of silver and eyes deep turquoise. He was taller than Sora and more muscular also. In his opinion he looked better in dark colours than in bright ones so he only wore black and other dark-coloured clothes. And he wasn't completely wrong about that.

Riku was also a nice guy. In Sora's opinion almost even too much of it sometimes since he was friends with everybody. That also made them different; where Sora was not popular at all Riku was extremely. Everybody loved him. There were fan clubs for him at school and most of the girls and boys alike were part of them. Even so, the most beloved boy had no girlfriend. It was his own choice. He wanted to be available to everyone equally, as he liked to put it. But that was the biggest lie ever.

Riku stepped forward and whispered huskily into Sora's sensitive ear, "Now why would I do that, Sora?" the brown-haired boy shivered, though he didn't show it to Riku.

Last, but certainly not least, Riku was a huge flirt. He literally flirted with everyone and everything. Therefore, if you asked him his favourite sport you would probably get a 'footsie' as an answer.

Riku also flirted with his best friend. It had always been like that. For many years Sora had been okay with that because he knew it was totally innocent and that Riku didn't really mean it. However, something changed. For a past few years it had been different. All those insinuating glances and constant sweet talk had started to bother Sora. To him it wasn't innocent anymore.

Riku had become Sora's secret.

Every time Riku touched him or smiled at him or said his name or just looked at him his body shivered and his legs were about to fail him and his heart started to beat faster.

It was love. Sora knew it very well, but he was afraid of it. It just wasn't normal. Sora was a boy and so was Riku. Boys were supposed to love girls, not other boys. Sora didn't want to ruin their friendship by telling Riku how he felt, so he just kept it all inside. He wasn't even sure if Riku liked boys that way, though he often acted like he did. Even if he did he could never fall for Sora.

Sora had hoped the disturbing feeling would go away while Riku was not around. It was last year, when Riku had been travelling around the worlds, making his long-lasting dream come true. Sora had tried so hard not to think about him, but it was hopeless. The distance between them just made it all worse; it made Sora's longing for Riku worse.

Then Riku had come back and everything had turned to be okay again. At least almost. Since then it had been a lot harder for Sora to be just friends with the one person he most loved and wanted. But he had no other choice, because the last thing he wanted was to lose Riku entirely. So being with him as best friends was better than not being with him at all.

Sora grunted and shoved the silver-haired teen further, "Because you are an ass," he started to walk towards the school again, Riku right behind him.

"You're mean today, Sora," Riku said in a childlike voice, "but I'll forgive you," he gave his friend a chaste kiss on a cheek.

"Stop that!" Sora hissed trying desperately to hide his blush by looking to another direction. Luckily for him something had caught Riku's attention.

"Hey!" he waved at a boy leaning against the school gate, "You coming to my party tonight?" the boy nodded. Riku smirked at him as he and Sora passed him entering the school area.

The red school building was quite a big and old. There was high school and elementary school in the same building.

There wasn't many students outside since the lessons had already started.

Sora let out a heavy sigh. "The teacher's gonna kill us,"

"No she's not, I've got a plan," Riku smirked.

"When have your plans ever led to anything good?" Sora muttered under his breath.

"Oh come on, Sora! Don't be so pessimistic," the silver-haired boy patted his friend on the head, "have a little faith in me, will you."

'_Whatever…,'_ Sora thought following Riku to the front door.

Just when Riku opened the door and was about to step in something hit him, causing him to fall down on Sora, who also had fallen.

"Ow," Sora whined when two quite heavy objects landed on top of him. The first one being Riku and the second one the object that had hit him.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" the object said revealing to be a girl. She got up and took a step back closer to her friends, who were standing near, continuing to tell how sorry she was.

Riku also stood up dusting his black pants, "Don't worry about it," he said picking the books the girl had dropped up from the floor, "here you go," he gave her his most charming grin.

The girl blushed from ear to ear and took the books from Riku, "T-Thank you," she stammered.

"You didn't get hurt, right?" Riku said softly wiping some escaped strands from her face behind her ear looking deep into her eyes. She just stared at him, frozen.

Then finally, she shook her head slowly unable to say a word.

"Good," Riku said flirtatiously.

At this point Sora had had enough. He stood up from the floor and grasped Riku's arm starting to drag him inside.

"See you tonight, beautiful ones," Riku said before turning his back to the girls.

Sora could swear he heard a very enthralled sigh 'Oh gosh! He touched me!' followed by 'Oh you're so lucky!' and by the extremely satisfied expression on Riku's face, he also had heard it.

Soon Sora found himself standing in front of a door of the English classroom.

"So, you've got the plan now?" he asked the turquoise-eyed boy beside him.

"Trust me," Riku said knocking the door.

Sora stepped behind his older friend preparing to escape if necessary when he heard footsteps from the other side of the door.

The door opened revealing a young woman, who raised one of her well-formed eyebrows questioningly.

"Ah, Riku," She said quite sarcastically, "it's always a pleasure to see you here almost on time. What is it this time?"

"Good morning, Ms Sato," Riku gave her a small bow, "I'm sorry for being late, but I and Sora had to help an old lady on our way to school. You see, her cat was trapped on a tree - it was a very tall one- and we just couldn't leave it there as I'm sure you understand. That's why we're late, Ms," he explained smiling sweetly while Sora was just begging for the ground to swallow him. This was definitely the most stupid explanation even Riku had ever made up.

"A cat? On a tree?" the teacher said slowly moving her piercing gaze to Sora.

"Yeah… um… and a big cat it was," the boy laughed nervously, "it definitely needed help…,"

"Oh, Ms," Riku said taking a red rose from his bag, "the lady gave us a flower for helping her," he gave the rose to Ms Sato, who sighed giving in.

"All right then," she stepped aside letting the boys enter the classroom, "Just to let you know, I'm not believing your excuse. I only let you in because this is the first time Sora is late so I'll forgive you, but only this once. I advice you to make up something better than a cat next time. Understood?" both boys nodded and bowed once again.

After taking their seats at the back of the class Riku turned to whisper to pouting Sora, "Come on, Sora. Being late is not such a big deal."

"Well maybe not to you since you're always late," the younger one replied, "But I am a decent person and a decent person is not late!"

Riku rolled his eyes, "Whatever, be like that then."

Sora hmph'ed.

"Sora?" came a small whisper from the other side of him. He turned to look at a small red-haired girl. "Really, where were you guys? You look all flushed," she grinned.

"I _ran_, Kairi," Sora said firmly not noticing how Riku made a few suspicious gestures making Kairi and a few other students giggle madly.

"That's it, Riku," Ms Sato said with a sigh, "Out!"

Riku rolled his eyes and stood up. He walked to the door.

"See you tomorrow on time!" the teacher shouted after him as he stepped out of the class.

The whole class burst out laughing as they heard a small 'You wish' from the hallway just before the door closed behind Riku.

Ms Sato shook her head, "Now silence class! Get back to work!"

-

A few hours later Sora was lying on his back on the grass under a big tree on the schoolyard. It was his and his friends' regular place, where they met every day at the lunch brake.

"Where's everyone?" A familiar voice asked. Sora turned his head to look at Riku, who walked to him.

"Not here yet," the brown-haired boy answered yawning as Riku sat down behind him leaning against the tree so that Sora's head was between his spread legs.

"Do you want a chocolate muffin?" Riku asked rummaging through his bag.

"Yes, please," Sora took the muffin from the box Riku offered and started to eat it smiling broadly. Riku smiled to himself. It was so easy to make Sora happy if you just knew how to do it.

Riku also took a muffin and started to play with Sora's spiky hair gently. He leaned his head to the tree and closed his eyes enjoying the warm wind.

"Riku?" Sora asked after a long silence.

"Hmm?"

"About your party," Sora started, "do I have to come?"

"Don't you want to?"

"I don't know," Now Riku opened his eyes and looked down at the boy who was staring at him.

"Yes, you have to come," he said seriously.

"Why?"

Riku smiled at the boy softly, "Because I want you there, Sora."

Sora closed his eyes and sighed, "Okay, I'll think about it."

"You'll think about what?" said a new voice. Riku looked at the owner of the voice.

"Hey, Tidus," he greeted the blond boy, who was a year younger than Sora, "Sora's just not quite sure about coming to my party tonight,"

"Why not?" Tidus asked sitting on the grass. Riku shrugged, still stroking his best friend's brown hair.

"But you guys are coming, right?" Riku asked moving his eyes to a black-haired girl and an orange-haired boy, who sat down beside Tidus.

"Wouldn't miss it," Tidus grinned while the other two just nodded.

"Yo, Riku," Riku looked at the orange-haired boy about his age. "Did ya get the math homework?"

Riku shook his head smirking, "Nah, I didn't bother to go to the lesson."

"Know what ya mean man, me neither," the orange-haired boy laughed.

"That's the spirit, Wakka!" Riku laughed and raised his hand. Wakka slapped it grinning, "I'm glad that someone is on the same wavelength as I am. I mean, Sora's too obedient about school. He freaked out today when we were late for school. He's so boring sometimes," he joked, "Sora, did you hear me?" he asked when Sora didn't protest at all, which was very unusual for him.

Riku leant forward noticing his younger friend fast asleep. _No wonder he was so silent. He looks so adorable like that…_ He shook the thought out of his mind and raised his head again to look at his other friends and saw two girls coming towards them.

"Hey, Kairi and Selphie," he waved at them.

"Hi everyone!" a brown-haired girl said cheerfully as she and Kairi reached their friends. "Yuffie!" Selphie dropped herself down next to the older black-haired girl. "Will you come shopping with me and Kairi today after school?"

"Sure, I could need some new clothes for tonight," Yuffie sounded excited.

"Eh? You know it's just a party," Tidus said.

"Duh! I know it's just a party, but there are always cool people at parties so I need to look cool too," Yuffie explained.

"Yeah, cool people from _our_ school. I bet you don't need to try to look cool in front of them," the blond boy told matter-of-factly, "They probably already know that you're not co- Ow! What was that for? I was only telling the truth," he whined rubbing his fingers, which had just been hit with a book. The black-haired girl stuck out her tongue at him.

"I'm much cooler than you, Tidus!"

"Ha! In your dreams. I'm like super cool!" Tidus grinned broadly. Riku sighed and shook his head slowly, '_Welcome to Destiny Islands' kindergarten, ladies and gentlemen…_,' he chuckled inwardly.

"Yeah, if you say so," Yuffie rolled her eyes, "Anyways, I didn't mean the people from our school. I meant Riku's older friends. They're coming, right?" he turned to the silver-haired boy.

"Cloud and Leon?" Riku raised one of his eyebrows. Yuffie nodded, "Yeah, they're coming. But you knew they are gay, right?"

Yuffie's smile faded, "What!" Everyone started laughing. Even Sora woke up.

"You didn't know?" Kairi asked giggling. Yuffie shook her head, shocked.

"Who doesn't know what?" Sora muttered rubbing his eyes.

"Yuffie didn't know Cloud and Leon are gay," Riku explained.

"Oh, I knew that," Sora yawned closing his eyes again, "Now please, be quiet, I'm trying to sleep here,"

"No, Sora!" Kairi clapped her hands together, "You can't sleep now! The next lesson is about to start anytime now,"

"Which reminds me that we should probably go," Yuffie announced getting a few nods and equally as many protesting grunts as answers.

Everybody, however, got up and headed towards the school building.

-

Later Sora found himself standing in front of his wardrobe in his room wearing only a towel. A few hours had passed since he had gotten home from school and there was only about half an hour until Riku's party would start. He knew he would be late, but he didn't even want to go there as one of the first.

"This is so stupid," Sora muttered to himself as he rummaged through his clothes searching for something to wear. Finally sighing frustrated he picked up his cell phone and dialled a familiar number.

"_Hello?_"

"Kairi, help!"

"_What is it, Sora?_" asked a giggling voice from the other end of the line.

"I don't know what to wear," Sora whined.

"_Okay…um…Hey, I know! Why don't you wear those new dark jeans you bought the other day, black belt and that cool black and red t-shirt of yours?"_ Kairi suggested. Sora took the mentioned pieces of clothing out of his wardrobe and set them on his bed scanning them evaluating.

"Are you sure?" he asked hesitating.

"_Positive_," the girl assured, "_I have to go now, but trust me; you'll look great in them_."

"Sure. Thanks, Kairi!"

"_Yeah, see you soon! Bye_," Kairi hung up.

Sora dropped the phone on his bed and turned to look at the clothes Kairi had recommended again. '_Well, Maybe I should listen to her; she's such a fashion-freak after all…_,' he shrugged and started to get dressed.

After making his hair even more spiky than usual with gel Sora looked at his reflection through the mirror. He was now fully dressed in dark jeans, black belt, black shoes and black and red t-shirt and perfectly ready to go. He nodded approvingly and put the cell phone into his pocket leaving the room.

Sora waved his mother and left for the party. Riku lived only a few blocks away so Sora decided to walk there.

He walked quickly and was soon at his destination. There were some people outside smoking and doing only-God-knows-what when Sora walked over the yard to the front door. It was open and Sora stepped in.

He was greeted by a loud music and laughter. The amount of people was unbelievable. Some of them Sora knew, but some were totally strangers to him. He was sure even Riku didn't know all of them.

Sora had actually hard time making his way through the crowd, which for some reason had gathered in the hallway, but somehow he managed to get to the living room's entrance.

First thing he saw was the host of the party. He was standing on some short of a platform and singing into children's microphone along the music with another, blond-haired, guy. Sora recognized the other one being Riku's older friend Cloud.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt

Too sexy for my shirt

So sexy it hurts

And I'm too sexy for Milan

Too sexy for Milan

New York and Japan

I'm too sexy for your party

Too sexy for your party

No way I'm disco dancing

I'm a model, ya know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah on the catwalk

On the catwalk yeah

I do my little turn on the catwalk"

Sora watched in awe as they sang. As was mentioned earlier Riku was good at everything he did, including singing. His voice was soft and husky at the same time while Cloud's voice was a bit darker.

Sora wasn't the only one enjoying their little show; the room was full of people watching them and all of them seemed to like what they saw. Sora could almost see some of the girls drooling. He couldn't blame them though. Riku and Cloud both looked good beyond belief; Riku wearing black leather pants and a black collar shirt only half buttoned exposing his well-built stomach and Cloud also wearing black leather pants and a tight black tank top.

As they sang, they danced or more like just moved together, Cloud wrapping his free arm around Riku's waist and Riku sliding his hand up and down Cloud's torso. They were very close to each other, their lower bodies touching. The slow movement was seductive and quite erotic. '_Whoa, they would do well in a strip club,_' Sora thought grinning.

"I'm too sexy for my love

Too sexy for my love

Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song"

The audience broke into round of applause as the song ended. Riku bowed smirking while Cloud just jumped off the platform into a tall brown-haired man's arms.

"Isn't it just wrong?" Sora looked at the black-haired girl, who had appeared from out of nowhere.

"What is, Yuffie?" he asked following the girl's gaze to the living room, where Cloud was now passionately kissing the tall brown-haired man.

"All the hottest ones are always gay," Yuffie said sadly," I mean, look at Leon! Ah he's so… god," Sora chuckled at her, "I'm being serious! It's not funny," Yuffie pouted.

"Okay, sorry," Sora said trying not to laugh, "Now I'm serious, see?" Yuffie hit him lightly on the shoulder snorting, causing Sora to burst into laughter again.

"Sora!" Sora turned around to be hugged by two small girls at the same time.

"Hey, Kairi and Selphie," he said trying to shove them further, "could you… you know, let me breathe?"

"Wow look, Yuffie and Selphie!" Kairi jumped up and down after releasing Sora from her death grip, "Doesn't Sora look nice?" she asked, "I helped him with the outfit," she said proudly after getting a few approving nods from her friends. Sora smiled a bit awkwardly. He wasn't used to be admired.

"Well well, I should have known," Sora stiffened a bit when he suddenly felt two strong arms snake around his waist and a warm body press against him from behind. He was surrounded by a familiar scent of sea, which left no doubts about the attacker, "As soon as I turn my back here you are hitting on girls. I'm so disappointed, Sora," the husky voice continued sending strong shivers down Sora's spine.

"Hey, Riku," Sora greeted quietly not quite trusting his voice. A low chuckle rose from Riku's throat as he rested his head on the shorter boy's shoulder.

"We must go to… somewhere," Kairi said dragging strangely smiling Yuffie and Selphie away with her.

Riku swung Sora around and stepped back scanning his body from top to toe. Then he fixed his turquoise eyes with Sora's blue ones and smirked, "Not bad, Sweetie."

"Thanks," Sora dropped his head to look at the floor trying to hide his blush.

"Hey, let's go get something to drink," Riku grabbed Sora's hand and led him to the kitchen.

There Riku went to the fridge and took two bottles of some almost clear liquid out from it, never letting go of Sora's hand. He gave one of the bottles to Sora, who stared at it suspiciously, and kept the other one for himself. He opened his bottle and took a long sip from it drinking almost one-third of it at once. Then he turned to look at the boy who's hand he was still holding. The object of his attention was still staring at the unopened bottle in his hand as if it was some dangerous thing from out of space. Riku sighed and rolled his eyes. He placed his own drink in a nearby table and took the bottle from Sora's hand opening it and giving it back to him straight away.

"Don't be childish, Sora. It's only alcohol," he said lifting his drink to his lips again and taking another, now smaller, sip from it.

Sora was now staring at Riku, '_Only alcohol!_' he didn't even want to think of what this 'only alcohol' could do to him. Or _make_ him do for that matter. If he got drunk, he actually might bring his big secret to daylight. Then everybody would laugh at him, except for Riku, who would just glare at him and tell him how disgusting he was and how much he hated him. No, in fact, he would ask Leon to tell those things to Sora because he would hate Sora so much that he wouldn't even speak to him anymore. Then it all would be over. Riku would leave the Destiny Islands and Sora would never see him again. And all because of this 'only alcohol'.

"Sora?" he was pulled back from his thoughts by a hand waving in front of his face. He blinked and looked at his friend. Oh God, he was beautiful. His eyes seemed to be even more turquoise than usually. Was he wearing mascara? And some eyeliner perhaps?

"Huh?" he finally got some voice out.

Riku chuckled, "Are you gonna drink that or not?" Sora followed his eyes down to the now opened bottle in his hand.

"I..I don't thi-,"

"What is it, Sora?" Riku looked now a bit concerned, "Are you okay? Is there something you want?"

'_Well… you for a start. How about it?_' Sora made a silent request.

"Are you sick? Do you need something?" Riku asked starting to look even more concerned.

'_I believe I made myself clear already,_" Sora was so close to jumping on Riku as the boy stepped closer placing his free hand on Sora's shoulder. The other one was still holding his hand.

"Are you listening to me, Sora?" Sora blinked as he returned from his trance. Riku sighed, "Look, if it's the drink that's bothering you then you don't have to drink it, ok?" Sora nodded, "Do you want something else to drink?" Sora shook his head, "Are you okay now?" Riku asked receiving a nod from the shorter boy. He smiled and took the bottle from Sora putting it back in the fridge. Then he took his own drink from the table and started to drag Sora out of the kitchen.

They elbowed their way through the huge mass of people to the living room, where they found the most of their friends. Tidus, Selphie and Kairi were fooling around in the dance floor with some other people and Cloud and Leon were practically eating each other on the couch, Cloud lying on his back and Leon on top of him. Yuffie seemed like she had found a new target to replace Leon since she was effectively flirting with a tall longhaired man.

Riku smirked and walked to the couch, "Guys, make way," Cloud just raised an eyebrow at him and pulled his boyfriend deeper into the kiss. Riku sighed and turned to Sora, "Let's just wait a second, they can't do that forever,"

After a few minutes Riku's statement was proved right when the couple parted panting heavily, "Was about the time already. Now, move," the silver-haired boy demanded. The men reluctantly obeyed sitting up and letting the two teens sit on the couch. Sora was mentally cursing when he was placed between them and Riku. The fact that sitting position didn't prevent Cloud and Leon's little session from continuing, as Leon well proved by starting to place small kisses on his lovers neck, didn't actually make the situation more pleasurable.

Sora sighed and moved his gaze to the dance floor where his friends had now stopped dancing and were talking about something enthusiastically. He couldn't hear them due to the loud music. Then they all suddenly laughed and started to walk towards Sora and Riku.

"Hey dudes!" Tidus greeted once they reached their friends, "We were starting to get bored so we figured out something fun," he told his grin spreading even more, if that was possible.

"Bored? At my party?" Riku pretended to be shocked while Sora just laughed.

"Anyways, come on! It's a really fun thing. You'll love it," the blond boy motioned them to follow him. Kairi and Selphie were smiling like there's no tomorrow behind him and also encouraging them to follow.

Shrugging Riku and Sora stood up from the couch and followed the three to upstairs to some sort of a second living room. There was much less people there than in downstairs and so they found free seats easily.

Leon and Cloud, whose neck was now full of biting marks, had also followed them and sat on a free loveseat waiting for what ever the teens had in mind.

"We will play a game," Kairi announced happily receiving a few raised eyebrows from the audience, "It's a little role-play actually," she continued.

"Oo, I like role-plays," Cloud smirked mischievously glancing at his boyfriend.

"We don't need to hear anymore of your nightly activities, thank you very much," Riku warned playfully making Cloud smirk even more mischievously.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Riku laughed, "But you go on, Kairi."

"Yeah, so it's like I, Tidus and Selphie will pretend to be someone else and you are to guess who we are, okay?" the red-haired girl explained.

"So we can't take part in your play?" Cloud asked getting a nod from Kairi, "Well, I guess watching can be as fun as performing," he smirked dodging a flying pillow coming from Riku's direction.

"Can we start?" Selphie asked. Everyone nodded.

The first one to step in front of the audience was Kairi. She walked slowly and stared dreamily in to the distance holding her hands together like a prayer. Then she stopped sighing loudly making everyone in the room burst into laughter.

"I know that one!" Sora announced laughing, "It's Selphie, isn't it?" Kairi nodded also laughing.

The next one to play their role was Tidus. He walked very self-confidently and had that kind of a look on his face that screamed, 'I'm so much better than any of you, low creatures'. Then he stopped in front of Kairi, who apparently was still acting like Selphie, and winked at her smirking flirtatiously. Again, everyone found it impossible to hold their laughter.

"That so Riku!" Cloud yelled victoriously.

"I'm not like that!" Riku tried to object laughing, "Really, I'm not!" he tried to convince the people who were now looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, you are," Leon spoke for the first time that evening.

"Next one!" Cloud called out.

It was now Selphie's turn to step forward. She looked kind of sad and lonely. Like a lovesick teenaged girl. She sighed and turned to look at Tidus, who was still doing his perfect imitation of Riku, and immediately her face turned a bit dreamy.

"I know!" Cloud was again the one to speak.

Sora quickly got up from his seat and run out of the room and into the balcony. Only because he also knew whom Selphie was imitating. It was him.

He took support from the handrail and tried to breathe, which now seemed to be close to impossibility. He froze when he heard footsteps behind him. He slowly turned around to see Kairi standing at the open door looking apologetic and concerned.

"Was I that obvious?" Sora asked quietly after a long silence. Kairi just nodded, "So, you all already knew?"

"Yeah," the small girl answered, "We've known for a good while already."

"Riku too?"

"I'm not sure about that," she said, "perhaps not," she walked to Sora wrapping her slender arms around his body. Sora pulled his friend closer burying his face into her hair, "I'm sorry, Sora, for bringing your secret out like that."

"It's okay. It would have come out sooner or later anyway," Sora whispered.

Soon Kairi pulled away from him, "I'm going inside, are you coming?" Sora shook his head.

"Not yet," Kairi smiled and waved at him disappearing back inside.

Sora turned around and rested his elbows to the handrail looking at the stars. Everything was totally fucked up. Sora was sure Riku hated him now. There was nothing he could do about it; Riku probably didn't even want to see him ever again.

Suddenly Sora felt someone behind him wrapping their arms around him. It was Riku.

"Looks like it's going to rain soon, don't you think?" the older boy said softly. Sora couldn't find strength to answer so he just remained silent. "Have you noticed it always rains when I throw a party?" Riku continued chuckling. Now Sora managed to nod.

They stayed there for a while, just staring at the sky in silence.

Then Riku moved away from Sora and walked to the door. He stopped and turned around to look at the other boy, "Come inside, love, or you'll catch a cold," he said leaving.

Sora's blue eyes widened slightly. He had gotten used to Riku calling him nicknames, but this was totally new. Riku had never called him 'love' before. Could it mean something? Did Riku love him? No, he couldn't. Maybe Riku was just making fun of him.

But what if Sora was wrong? What if… he had to find out.

Sora ran back inside and to the second living room where he assumed his friends would be. He was right. Everybody was there except Riku.

"Sora!" Kairi suddenly jumped out of nowhere to hug him tightly, "Riku's in his room. Said I should tell you when you stop spacing out," she grinned.

Sora hmph'ed and started to march towards Riku's room.

"What are you gonna do?" Kairi yelled after him.

"Kick his ass," Sora snorted.

When he reached Riku's door he rushed straight in without even bothering to knock.

He found Riku lying peacefully on his back on the nice big bed with an almost annoyingly calm expression on his face.

"What the hell was all that about!" Sora screamed at the top of his voice. Riku just raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked innocently, as if not knowing what Sora meant, making Sora growl quietly.

"Don't you pretend you don't know!"

"Really, I don't. Tell me."

"Ah, nothing," Sora sighed after a while. So, Riku had been joking again. He didn't love Sora. Sora turned to leave but stopped when a hand appeared over his shoulder and slammed the door shut before his eyes. Sora turned around quickly to find Riku's piercing eyes staring at him seriously.

"Oh, you meant that," Riku said quietly with a voice that made Sora shiver. He had never seen Riku this solemn and it was almost frightening.

Sora tried to back away from him but soon found himself pinned up against the wall. Riku had a firm hold of his wrists and had captured his hands over his head totally preventing him from moving.

"You know how much I want to get out of the Destiny Islands, don't you, Sora?" Riku said in a low tone. Sora just nodded unable to speak, "I had my chance, but I came back. Do you know why?" Now Sora shook his head, "I came back because I forgot something here," Riku continued, "I forgot something I love, Sora, and it is you." Sora felt tears forming to his eyes.

"You're lying," he whispered.

Then his eyes widened in surprise as he felt soft lips pressed against his own. The kiss was gentle and very quick, but still it had an enormous power to clear Sora's mind from thoughts and turn his legs into jelly.

"Was that enough to answer that?" Riku smiled softly after pulling away. Sora nodded quickly craving for the feeling of Riku's lips against his own again.

Riku seemed to notice the hint because he now released Sora's hands and wrapped his strong arms around the boy's waist pulling him against his body and capturing his lips in another kiss, only this time much more fiercely. Sora closed his eyes and clung tightly to Riku's silvery hair with his slender fingers forcing the taller boy lean even closer.

Sora gasped a bit when he felt a hand under his shirt. Riku took this as a chance to slip his tongue into Sora's mouth teasing the boy's tongue with his own. Sora soon joined the play hesitating, since he had no idea what to do. He was completely inexperienced because he had never done this before. He was surprised to hear a small approving moan escape from the older boy.

Just as the kiss was turning even more heated the door of Riku's room opened. In came Leon leaning in the doorframe and looking at the couple, waiting. The teenagers, however, didn't let his presence interrupt their heavenly moment.

"Riku, do you have anymore booze?" Leon asked trying to get the silver-haired boy's attention.

Not until a few moments later Riku pulled his lips a bit away from Sora's panting heavily, "In the cellar," he said before attacking Sora's lips again making the boy sigh contentedly.

"Thanks," Leon said, "Play nicely, kids," he smirked before leaving the room.

Right after the door had closed Riku pushed Sora gently on the bed and climbed on top of him. He broke their kiss in order to get rid of Sora's t-shirt. The younger boy cooperatively straightened his arms over his head so Riku could pull the useless piece of clothing off.

The silver-haired boy tossed the shirt to the floor and started to suck and lick Sora's neck making the smaller boy clutch the black satin covers tightly with his fingers. Riku slowly made his way down Sora's body until he reached the boy's navel. He smirked and started drawing letters under Sora's navel with his tongue. First he formed I, then L, O, V, E, Y, O and finally U. Sora giggled.

Then Riku started going even lower, now placing small kisses on Sora's smooth skin just above his belt. At the same time his hand was wandering up Sora's inner thigh until it was stopped by another one taking hold of it.

"Don't, Riku… I'm not ready yet, sorry," Sora said weakly. Riku smiled softly at him and laid down beside him partly on top of him.

"I know. I was just teasing you," he kissed Sora's cheek.

"So, you're not angry?" Sora asked turning over on his side so that he was now facing Riku.

"Of course not, love. I wasn't even planning to go any further," Riku said wrapping his arms around Sora.

"So, you don't think I'm sexy?" Sora said with very hurt expression on his face. Riku's hold on his waist tightened.

"What? No, Sora! Don't even think about that kind of things! You are the most sexy, adorable, cute, lovely and beautiful creature in all the worlds and all the other comparable things I can come up with and even more," Riku said seriously making a small smile spread to the brown-haired boy's face, "You're so sexy I would be more than willing to ravish you right now if you'd just let me."

"Then why do want to wait?"

"Because I respect you and I love you. We have been friends for so long and we have just taken it to the higher level and I really don't want to ruin everything by rushing," Riku explained smiling softly. Sora leaned closer and gave the older teen a small beck on the lips.

"Thank you, Riku," he whispered burying his face into Riku's shoulder, "Riku?" he asked after a small while.

"Yeah?"

"Last time I checked you have a party to host," Sora chuckled.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot," Riku sighed, "Can't we just stay here? The guests can manage by them selves. Besides, Cloud and Leon are there. They can keep watch for the house for me,"

"Um… I think they are the ones we should be worried about above all," Sora said.

"Shit, you're right."

"As always," Sora smirked and sat up pushing Riku's hands away, "Now get up. Let's go," he said earning a protesting groan from his lover.

"No, I don't want to," Riku tried to hide under his big pillows, "You go."

"If I'm going, then so are you, you lazy bum," Sora laughed taking the pillows away from Riku, "I thought you liked parties, Riku."

"Yeah, but right now I would like our own private party much more than fooling around with all those hooligans down there in my living room," the silver-haired teen said.

"Yes, In your living room, which must be saved before someone of those hooligans destroys it," Sora said pulling Riku out of the bed, "Now, pull yourself together," he commanded and put on his shirt, which he found from the floor, "My hair's all messy!" he whined looking into a mirror. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's waist from behind and kissed his neck.

"Let it be, you still look beautiful," Sora smiled and turned around kissing Riku softly on the lips.

"I love you so much, Riku."

"I know. After all, I'm quite lovable," Riku grinned. Sora slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Ever heard of modesty?" he asked laughing. Riku smirked capturing Sora's lips again in a gentle kiss.

Sora closed his eyes melting into the kiss. He was so incredibly happy right now. Everything was just the way they were supposed to be. The feeling of being in love was wonderful, but being loved was so much better.

* * *


End file.
